the line that divides us
by sleepless-royalty
Summary: [rewrite] Salamander carried a sense of unwavering righteousness (as well as facepalm worthy idiocy) within him that sent every villain within the vicinity packing. It was only a pure twist of fate when it turned out the woman he loved was the one enemy he hadn't yet rid himself of. Oh, great. - nalu, gajevy, etc. superhero!au. T for my failed attempt at being suggestive.
1. ads

.

 **ads**

.

* * *

 _"From the moment we started talking, I knew I wanted you around."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day in Magnolia, Fiore. The birds were chirping. The sun was shining. The trees were swaying to the beat of the wind, the petals gently fluttering to the ground in an intricate dance, communicating in a language no human could understand.… It was the perfect day for a stroll for a writer's inspiration.

The writer in question was a young blonde woman of eighteen years old. An admittedly busty young woman, with curves any women would die for and a slim waistline to boot. Russet eyes flittered about, taking in the serene landscape with a gentle gaze. All was calm; the woman could feel inspiration reviving her love for writing, almost to the point where she felt resurrected from a dull, boring death.

"Hiya!"

The tranquility shattered.

"I'm Natsu," the young man introduced himself, smiling brightly.

He grin stretched out half of his face, canines sharp and glinting in the sunlight for no apparent reason. Pink locks twirled about his ears, and pinks spikes that were so obviously gelled shined in the unhindered sun's rays. His narrow green eyes were flecked with jade tints and greyish flecks. Most interestingly, his muscles were lean and well-suited to his height. He was about 6'1", annoying tall, especially to a short girl such as her.

The woman scowled, eyes downcast and internally coming up with thousands upon thousands of tactics to get out of the unwelcome conversation with the admittedly attractive nineteen year old. She had spotted him rowdily arguing with his so-called "friends" around campus a myriad of times. He had his head smashed to the ground by that redhead brute of a friend of his many times. From afar, she had laughed at him with her closest friend, Gajeel.

That wasn't to say she hadn't ogled him every once and a while (much to Gajeel's amusement), but it was mostly because of the hair. Who in their right mind would dye their hair pink? To be fair, she had caught him doing the same to her as well.

"And you're Lucy," the pinkette continued. "We've seen each other, but we've never really talked."

"With good reason," Lucy scoffed. "To be frank, you're an idiot."

This didn't hinder Natsu.

"So you admit that you've been watching me," he smirked.

"Hell no," the girl retorted, ears turning as pink as the annoyingly bright pink hair the boy sported. "You and your cat fights are just so loud I have to look over."

"You recognized me."

"You dyed your hair pink; how could I not have recognized you?"

Natsu tugged at the pink bangs falling into his eyes, pulling them back in an annoying alluring gesture. Her eyes trailed downward, irritatingly becoming glued to his toned stomach and prominent abs that showed themselves quite clearly through his tight shirt. He grinned at her dazed expression.

"I always forget that my hair's not exactly a normal color," he laughed, smiling slyly to let her know that he totally caught her ogling him despite her protests. "But you are still totally attracted to me."

Lucy snorted. "Please. What is there to be attracted to?"

"Hmm," Natsu pretended to think. "My dashing good looks? My amazing personality?"

"Your mouth that won't stop flapping," Lucy quipped dryly.

He winked, "That too."

Lucy groaned, "What do you want, Natsu? I'm sure you're not here to address my attraction to you."

Natsu pressed his lips together, for once actually looking somewhat serious. He arched his eyebrows, biting his lip and wincing every now and then. He tugged at his bangs again, cheeks red and lip skimming over his chapped bottom lip. Lucy, her eyes flickering to the small movement before changing the direction of her gaze to his eyes, tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Well?" she asked, irritated at both herself and him. "If you're not telling me, I'm leaving."

"I saw the flyer you posted on the board asking for a roommate and I was wondering if you would let me be that person?" Natsu squeaked. "I've been kinda bumming on Popsicle Pants' couch for a few weeks and need a roommate."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you just use my contact information?"

"You would've hung up the second you heard my voice and deducted I was male," Natsu retorted.

"True," Lucy said, nodding in confirmation. She paused for a moment, "Deal."

Natsu perked up, "Really?"

"A few conditions," Lucy rebutted. "No snooping. No coming into my room. No peeking. No perving. Do your own laundry and you have to cook every other week."

"The only one perving on anyone here is you, Luce," the older of the two smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I may have a double standard, but there's no need for you to call me out on it."

"I think that's more of a reason for me to call you out on it."

"Be grateful I acknowledged it."

"I'm glad you're not one of those wacko, intense feminists that get angry about everything I say and then can't come up with a retort when I say something that's completely true and completely valid."

"You sound like you have a lot of experience."

Natsu winked.

" _God_!" Lucy squealed. "I didn't mean it like that! Do you _want_ to be kicked out before you can even step foot in my apartment?"

Natsu chuckled, "That's cute."

"You're lucky _you're_ cute or I wouldn't be keeping you," Lucy replied.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Hell no. Are _you_ flirting with _me_?"

"Damn straight."

"Gross."

"That's not the appropriate reaction."

"And what would this so-called 'appropriate reaction' be?"

Natsu thought for a moment, before his expression changed into one of excitement.

"Yes!" Natsu screeched, bouncing up and down. He threw his arms around the girl, squeezing her so tight she thought she might not be able to breathe. The blonde sputtered, never having had any close friends under than Gajeel, who was not in the slightest bit touchy-feely. He held her closer, and she squeaked. The tips of his fingers brushed her hip, and she smiled, sinking into the unfamiliar warmth with a welcoming sigh.

"So glad I put up that ad," she murmured.

The pinkette pulled away, beaming at her content expression, "I knew you were attracted to me."

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

 **I fail at being a fanfic writer. Lucy is not going to be consistent. Natsu will be OOC. The only person I can assure will be in character, is me. woo-hoo. I can't wait to see how all of you put up with me.**

 **Also, I don't own Fairy Tail, but this is a fanfiction website so shouldn't that be implied?**


	2. bruises

**Disclaimer: I have had to rewrite this disclaimer three times due to saving errors. Well. I'm not artistic enough for manga. So Fairy Tail is not mine.**

* * *

.

 **bruises**

.

 _One year later…_

"Damn, those bruises look painful," Natsu winced. "How'd you get so many on your back?"

Lucy smiled faintly, "A jerk."

Currently, the roommates-slash-happy couple of three months were sitting on Lucy's bed. Or, as Natsu had dubbed it, the floral patterned duvet-clad cloud that flutters over a wonderful world of cotton candy, talking blue cats, and fire called dreamland. Lucy's hair was pulled up into a bun, her top cast to the side so her boyfriend could take a look at the bruising on her back (and the rather suggestive lacy white bra that she would rather not talk about).

"Who was it?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill him."

"Don't worry about it," she patted his cheek. "It's fine."

She twisted her body so that she was facing him, "Now show me yours."

Natsu sighed, yanking his scarf down to reveal scratch marks. Marks that looked little like a cat's and more like a woman's. Lucy's fingers brushed over them lightly, and Natsu sighed. He pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, eyelashes fluttering against her skin lovingly.

"Are you sure you're not cheating on me?" Lucy teased. "Cuz to me it looks like all you did was have extremely rough and tumble sex."

"Never," Natsu whispered, pressing a kiss against her jawline.

Lucy chuckled, "I know." Her eyes softened. "I'll get the first aid kit; you still look like you're still bleeding a little bit."

Natsu smiled, "You're the best."

::::

"Oi, Bunny Girl!"

Lucy glanced sideways, stabbing her food with her fork at the sight of her closest friend save her boyfriend. The extremely tall man making his way toward her was, at the ripe age of 21, two years older than her, but possibly the first friend she chose by herself. His hair was long, reaching all the way to the tops of his thighs. But that didn't keep it from being any less messy. In fact, its length was probably the reason why it had so many knots and tangles. He was littered with piercings, and his clothing was ripped in a fashion that was both stylish and edgy - for a wannabe punk, that is.

"Hey, Gajeel," she greeted.

The man slid into the into the seat across from her, his gaze serious, "Jose wants us back in the game. Today."

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "What would Josie want with us from on a Monday? He knows we only work weekend shifts."

Gajeel sighed, "I don't even know. This whole rivalry thing he's got with the little old guy that spouts nonsense about fairies and shit is going too far. Frankly, I don't care. He's quadrupling the pay. 70,000 each to 28,000. Each, that is. As long as working on Mondays becomes a regular thing."

Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Three work days," she mumbled pitifully. "But…the money…"

"I'd take it," Gajeel said. "But we're partners. Just wouldn't be right if we didn't take on the job together, y'know?"

"You're starting to sound like Natsu," Lucy giggled.

"Ugh," Gajeel grimaced. "I still don't like that guy. Reminds me too much of that Salamander dick that thinks he's all that from Fairy Tail."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Please. Natsu's way too good to be compared to Salamander."

"I heard someone talking about Salamander," a new voice piped up. "You two finally warmed up to him?"

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy smiled brightly, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips in greeting."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Gajeel muttered. Louder, he added, "We still don't like him, so we were comparing him to you."

Lucy snorted, while Natsu crossed his eyes.

"Lucy if you don't like me, you should just move out," Natsu whined, propping his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Be quiet," the girl giggled, pushing his head off of her. "You're like a puppy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gajeel intervened. "I do _not_ want to hear about what goes on between you two in that apartment."

"Who says it's in our apartment?" Natsu smirked.

Gajeel reared away, shivering in pure disgust.

"How'd you get _that_ from me calling him a puppy?" Lucy remarked.

"Well," Gajeel began. Lucy grimaced; just from that one word, she knew that the rant would be annoying and nonsensical. "A puppy has an owner. An owner would be a master. So if you called Natsu a puppy, then that means you're the master, so that means you two have some weird kink in bed."

Lucy and Natsu wrinkled their respective noses in unison.

"You're gross, Gajeel," Lucy shook her head.

At the same time, Natsu said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Metal Face."

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy tapped his cheek. "Don't you have classes in fifteen minutes?"

Natsu's eyes widened, eyes flickering over to the clock. His eyes widened almost comically, and he jumped out of his seat, startled. Lucy and Gajeel chuckled at his antics.

"HOLY CRAP I REALLY DO HAVE CLASSES IN FIFTEEN MINUTES I NEED TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Lucy muffled her laughter with her hand as Natsu sprinted out of the "Guild Hall" as Fairy Tail University, named in honor of Fairy Tail HQ, dubbed the cafeteria-slash-commons room. Gajeel scoffed.

"You're soft 'cuz of him," Gajeel stated.

"Whaddya mean?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

Gajeel chuckled, "That's cute. You don't even realize." He paused thoughtfully, "When I first met you, you loved seeing the looks on people's faces when they underestimated you. You always made bets that forced them to be your slave or something for entire years. You tripped weaklings, stole their books, and said 'Thank you' so sweetly they never held anything against you. You pulled pranks that sent people to the hospital, and you had absolutely everyone wrapped around your little finger and they still loved you. And now, you don't."

Lucy glowered, "Are you saying I'm _inadequate_? That I can't be cunning anymore? Just because I got a _boyfriend_?"

Gajeel raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not saying that. I'm just worried that, because he gave you a heart, you won't be able to turn it off when we get back to…the real stuff." The last bit was said in a whisper, melancholy and resigned.

Lucy sighed, "For now, let's just see how it goes."

"One more thing…" the young man said softly.

Gajeel stole a french fry, shaking it in front of her face tantalizingly, "Don't think I don't know what you two do every Monday, on that bed with minimal clothing."

"YOU FRICKING PERVERT! NOT TO MENTION, STALKER!"

* * *

 **Gajeel and Lucy are the ultimate brotp. This chapter has probably been one of my riskier things I've ever posted. So. I don't know why I added it. Oh well- NaLuuuuuu.**

* * *

 **Determined Pairings:**

 **NaLu/** **Gajevy**

 **TBD:**

 **GrayZa/** **JerZa/** **GrUvia**

 **Bixanna**

 **Miraxus**

 **Others**

 **I will take your votes (votes in the reviews, only accepting actual accounts) into account, but if I deem that the ship doesn't go with the plot, I won't use it. Other than that, drop a review just for the heck of it.**

* * *

 **Review Corner :3**

 **varee:** Thank you! :3

 **Grimnack:** I love the idea of Natsu being totally nonchalant when it comes to romantic endeavors haha.

 **nationalcarmen:**...okay? glad you like it that xD

 **T-tawny:** Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You really bolstered my confidence! Thank you again, and I will!

 **Kauia:** Thanks so much!


End file.
